Forgive Me
by ChiChiChico
Summary: Shinichi gets shot at one of Kid's heists, and Kid is forced to knock him out despite Shinichi never forgiving it for him. So, figuring that Shinichi would never want to see him again anyways, he kisses the detective before knocking him out. He's lucky that maybe, just maybe, Shinichi feels the same way. Slash, KaiShin.


This is just a fluff! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Flying was the single best thing in the world,_ Kaito thought happily as he flew over the tall buildings. He made sure to check the pocket with the newly stolen gem in it again for the fiftieth time. He had a feeling that this was it. This jewel was the last one. He'd finally found Pandora.

As he landed on the rooftop he'd designated as his landing spot, he noticed his favorite detective staring off into space. "Ah! Tantei-kun! Or should I say 'Meitantei'?" he asked pleasantly, but the detective ignored him. He was looking out at the city with a thoughtful look on his face. Kaito moved slowly over to Shinichi, wondering what was more interesting in the city below than him, a famous thief.

Before Kaito could touch his shoulder with his currently outstretched hand, Shinichi tackled the thief, surprising the white-clad teen. He almost said something, but a gunshot ripping through the air interrupted him. He watched in almost slow-motion as Shinichi jerked and fell on him, and saw a quickly forming circle of blood on the other teen's stomach.

"Shinichi!" he yelled desperately, but the detective ignored him as he searched the other rooftops. Kaito growled in frustration and yanked the detective down, which caused Shinichi to cry out in pain. "Sorry, Shinichi, but I can't let you get even more hurt on my watch. Just stay down and he'll go away." Kaito couldn't believe he was saying this, but he needed his detective to be okay and safe.

Shinichi scowled and fought against his hold, but his wound was getting him. "Are you serious, Kid? I can't just let him go like that!" He struggled some more, but Kaito didn't relent as he reached inside one of his other pockets and pulled out a capsule of knock-out gas. Shinichi froze when he saw it, but only looked up to meet the grim thief's eyes.

"If you use that on me, I will never forgive you, Kid." Kaito wanted to scoff, to say that he was bluffing, but one look into the detective's eyes told him that if he used the gas, that Shinichi really wouldn't forgive him.

Kaito pressed his forehead against the grim detective, his eyes shut tightly, and whispered, "Even though you'll hate me, and I might never see you again, I have to protect the one I love. I can't let you lose your life. I'm sorry, Shinichi." Shinichi's eyes widened as he listened to the thief's words, and even more so when Kaito gently pressed his lips against his in a chaste kiss. Right after, the capsule was broken and he inhaled the sleeping gas. Kaito's mouth was covered with a mask, but he wished that he too could simply fall into a sleep where he wouldn't have to wake up from any time soon and have to deal with a passed out detective.

Shinichi was pissed. Not only had the thief knocked him out after he'd kissed him and practically confessed to him, he'd dropped him off at a _hospital!_ What kind a villain would do that? _Oh, yeah, _Shinichi thought bitterly, _Kaitou Kid would, that's who. Damn criminal who was going to end up in hell because of this stunt!_ Okay, so _maybe_ Shinichi was over exaggerating, but who could blame him? He'd been shot in the stomach because he'd tried to save the baka-thief and all he got in return was a kiss and some gas. _Ugh! I _hate_ him so much! _

A knock on his hospital door caused Shinichi to forget what he was thinking as in came a teenage boy who looked exactly like him. He looked hesitant, almost scared, of Shinichi, who simply said, "I think you have the wrong room."

The boy shook his head, giving Shinichi a shaky grin. "No, I'm in the right place. You're Kudo Shinichi." Shinichi's eyes narrowed, wondering who this kid was. He looked his age, and looked almost exactly like himself.

"Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously and the teen hurried to answer.

"I just wanted to know something! Your friend, Mouri-san, said you'd answer." Shinichi scowled, more at the fact that Ran had made a promise for him, and also that this guy even knew who Ran was.

"Fine. Ask away." This seemed to make the kid even more nervous, until he finally looked Shinichi straight in the eyes with his own violet/blue ones, determined, and came closer.

"Do you hate me, Tantei-kun?" he asked, his voice cracking on the word 'hate'. Shinichi's eyes widened before they narrowed into cold slits and he turned away.

"Get out." Shinichi didn't even look at him as the undisguised thief moved closer to the bed.

"I'm not going to apologize, Shinichi," Kaito told him, his voice sounding stronger than he thought it would. When he saw Shinichi's hands twitch slightly, he went on. "I'm not going to apologize for possibly saving your life, or for kissing you, or anything! Because if you'd died," his voice cracked on 'died' as his eyes shut tightly and he sat on a chair beside the shot detective's bed, clutching his head in his hands. "If you'd died," he whispered, "I don't think I'd be able to ever forgive myself. So please. Please don't hate me, Shinichi."

Silence met his outburst, but Kaito didn't break it. He didn't look at Shinichi in fear of seeing hatred in his love's eyes, or worse, disgust. Finally, he felt something warm touch his hair, simply sitting there. Kaito slowly looked up and saw Shinichi was smiling slightly. Kaito felt hope fill his chest, almost suffocating him, as he looked into those beautiful azure eyes and saw something he didn't expect. Love.

"Well, just so you know, I won't ever forgive you for shoving me into a hospital," Shinichi said after a moment of the two staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Kaito snapped back, unsure what that meant.

"'Shoving you into a hospital'?" he repeated, confused. "I knew that you didn't like hospitals, so I dressed your wound accordingly and left you at your home. I don't even know how you got here. Maybe someone else brought you here. I couldn't stay with you all night because I had to get home. My mom's been forcing me to stay home after heists lately." Kaito looked a little sheepish as he said this, which made Shinichi suspicious it had something to do with him.

"…Why?" he asked hesitantly and Kaito looked away.

"Well…she got mad at me because I'd watch you all night and never be awake enough to focus in school, so she started banning me from leaving at night, and right after heists I had to go right home." He waited nervously for Shinichi to say something, _anything,_ but only silence met him.

Finally, Shinichi choked out, "You_ watched_ me?" Kaito felt suddenly defensive, and tried to explain to Shinichi that he wasn't being creepy!

"I swear I wasn't being weird! I mean, look at Edward Cullen from Twilight!" he referenced desperately. A look of shock came onto Shinichi's face, but Kaito didn't let that deter him. "He was _so_ much creepier when he watched Bella at night, and _she_ didn't mind! So why should you?" Kaito realized that maybe he _shouldn't_ have used the stupidest movie on earth as reference, but it was the first thing he'd thought of.

Shinichi sat in silent shock for a whole minute straight, before saying, "You just compared yourself to a _sparkling_ vampire, and made me out to be like _Bella Swan._ The whiniest, creepiest, weirdest, creepiest, creepiest, _creepiest_ girl in all of the world. Please, just go." He turned away again, covering his eyes as if trying to shield them from something scarring. Kaito flinched but didn't leave.

"Okay, bad reference. I'm sorry. But seriously! I meant nothing weird by watching you! I swear! Okay?" Shinichi finally nodded, but he still had a horrified look on his face. Kaito wanted to wipe that away, and so he asked softly, "Can I kiss you?"

Shinichi froze for a second, staring searchingly into Kaito's eyes, before nodding slightly. Kaito leaned forward slowly, letting the detective decide whether he really wanted this or not. When their lips met, and he hadn't pulled away, Kaito felt a burst of happiness explode through his whole body and he deepened the kiss in response. Their tongues met and fought in a short battle, one that Shinichi lost. Kaito hungrily explored his detective's—_ah, I like the sound of that, _he thought in the back of his mind. _My Shinichi. _Mine. _Who would've thought?_—mouth completely before pulling away to get air back to his lungs.

Loud footsteps outside the hospital room's door made both freeze and look at it with a deer-in-the-headlights expression, but the steps walked past, going to a different room. Both sighed in silent relief before turning to the other.

Shinichi had a wide grin on his face that Kaito had never seen before, one that made Kaito's heart flutter. The detective reached out and grabbed the collar of Kaito's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, although shorter this time. "Fine. I forgive you, silly thief. Now, if you can magically get me out of this hospital permanently, I would love you forever." Kaito blushed at his words, but grinned a mischievous one that matched his detective's.

"No problem. I _am_ a master of disguise. Oh!" he exclaimed in shock. He turned to the questioning detective with a sheepish smile. "Oops. Sorry I didn't do this sooner." He stood up and bowed slightly, grinning adorably (in Shinichi's mind, at least) and introduced, "Kuroba Kaito, aspiring magician and huge Kaitou Kid fan. Nice to meet you!" Shinichi looked shocked for a moment before a smile lit his handsome face.

"Kudo Shinichi, detective, also a Kaitou Kid fan. Nice to meet you too." Kaito's mouth dropped open at his words. _Kaitou Kid fan? Him? But he's always trying to catch me and stuff! What? I'm so confused!_ Shinichi must've seen his confusion and laughed.

"If I wasn't a fan, why would I bother with you at all? It wouldn't make sense for me to do that. After all, I work in the homicidal division. Thieves really have nothing to do with me." Kaito nodded at that. It _was_ true. Well. He sure wasn't going to argue with his detective. He'd save that for Hakuba. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss the boy in front of him until Shinichi couldn't breathe, and then do a little CPR to 'revive' him.

Shinichi seemed to have read his mind, and smiled, pulling the magician back to him, pressing his lips against Kaito's. It was a magical moment for Kaito, and when Shinichi pulled away slowly, he assumed that Shinichi would say something romantic, but what came out of his boyfriend's mouth shocked him.

"Do I really remind you of _Bella Swan_?"

* * *

So? I hope you liked that little _Twilight_ twist in there. i sure did. Anyways, below are some links to pictures i found online (google) of the eye colors i imagine for Shinichi and Kaito. Look if you want.

Azure eyes picture: .

Violet eyes picture: download/77909750/purple_eye_by_


End file.
